


Sesay

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [12]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Coloring, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, it's 530am but im backish, um idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Hannah has a bad day, so Ethan draws some pictures to make her feel better.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sesay

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote something. thats fun  
> will i write more? who knows? it's 5:30am and i'm very tired but as we all know, i suck, so i can't sleep  
> ive been listening to bill wurtz all day for like 3 days straight too. well, mostly, i've been watching some starkid musicals with my grandma too (she likes them, her favorite so far is tgwdlm and she loves hidgens)

“See you after work, babe,” Ethan smiled and kissed Lex goodbye.

“See you, Eth. Don’t forget to pick Hannah up from school.”

“I won’t forget,” Ethan rolled his eyes. “You don’t gotta tell me everyday, ya know? I haven’t forgot her yet, have I?”

“You’ve forgotten your keys before.”

“That’s different! Keys can’t call me and ask where I am.”

This time Lex rolled her eyes. She kissed her boyfriend’s cheek, then walked inside the mall to go to work.

“Hey, Banana Split,” Ethan smiled when the child climbed into his car. Hannah didn’t respond, so he asked, “Is today a good day or bad day?” Lex asked her that everyday, so eventually Ethan started asking too. Hannah probably got sick of them asking her all the time, but she never said anything about it.

“Bad day.”

“You wanna tell me why? You don’t have to, but I’m here if you wanna talk.”

Hannah shook her head and curled up against the car door. She stared out the window as Ethan drove her back to his house. Lex had warned him that their mom was home and in a mood. She’d woken Hannah up by yelling that morning, so Ethan assumed that’s why she was having a bad day now.

They got to Ethan’s house and Hannah went to the kitchen to do her homework. It was always the first thing she did after getting home from school. Ethan decided to leave her be. She could talk to him if she wanted to and he didn’t want to annoy her. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on to watch some show called Supernatural.

Ethan knew almost immediately it wasn’t a good idea for him to watch that show. He should have turned it off when he realized he was starting to feel little, but he was intrigued. He wanted to know what was going to happen! 

Ethan shrieked when the ghosts on the show seemed to melt into the floor.

Hannah ran in from the kitchen and knew instantly that Ethan was little. She wasn’t expecting to be a babysitter today, but here she was. She could take care of him. She had to. She couldn’t just leave a scared toddler alone on the couch because she was having a bad day!

Hannah turned the TV off and led Ethan by his hand upstairs so he could get his pacifier and teddy bear.

Ethan sat in the middle of his bed, sucking on his pacifier and hugging Alex tightly, sniffling. He shouldn’t be little now. Hannah was having a bad day; she shouldn’t have to take care of him now!

“I’ll make you lunch,” Hannah said when she heard Ethan’s stomach growl.

Ethan followed her downstairs with Alex, crayons, and some paper. Maybe he could make some pictures for her to make her feel better!

Ethan ended up making three pictures. The first was of a dog (Hannah’s favorite animal besides spiders which he couldn’t stand, so he wasn’t drawing one of those!). The second was of a square jack-o-lantern. It was meant to be a minecraft pumpkin because she always put them in her and Tim’s builds! Ethan hoped she got what it was…. The final picture was of him and Lex hugging Hannah with a heart between the three of them.

Once he was done coloring the pictures, Ethan put them all into an envelope and went to Hannah in the kitchen. She was putting dinosaur chicken nuggets onto a plate for him.

“‘Nana, mail for you!” He said and handed her the envelope.

Hannah put the spatula down to look at the envelope, confused. She never got mail. She got cards from Lex and Ethan on her birthday, but that wasn’t for another 4 months. She got even more confused when she looked at the name on the envelope:  _ Sesay _ . What did that mean? Ethan was looking at her expectantly, so she opened the envelope and took out three pieces of paper.

“Sorry you havin’ a bad day, sissy,” Ethan said. “Love you.” He wanted to hug her, but knew she didn’t always want hugs, so he hugged Alex instead so he wouldn’t make her more upset.

Hannah felt her heart melt.  _ Sesay  _ meant  _ sissy _ . She was his sissy.

“Thank you, Ethan,” she said, hugging him tightly. “Good day now.”

Ethan beamed and hugged her back.

**Author's Note:**

> ethan's spelling of sissy is inspired by my 9 year old brother sending me something and spelling sissy wrong on it.  
> also i've been watching supernatural (while listening to bill wurtz)  
> ethan was watching the pilot episode of spn bc it's the only one i could remember even though i was watching the show while writing this *shrug*  
> also i am hannah. i put pumpkins in everything i build in minecraft. my friend that i play with hates me for it bc we build houses together a lot and they ruin her precious aesthetic...   
> i'm off to play sims now. hope to see yall again soon if this writer's block decides it's finally gonna go away


End file.
